Compression stockings, also known as therapeutic or anti-embolism stockings, apply a compressive pressure to a wearer's leg. The stockings are usually worn by a person whose movement is limited, e.g., after an operation or during a long haul airplane flight. A reduction in movement can cause a decrease in the velocity of blood flow in the person's legs, increasing the risk of thrombosis or embolism. By applying pressure to the leg, the velocity of blood flow can be increased, minimising these risks.
Compression stockings are often worn without shoes, making the wearer particularly prone to slipping. A hospital patient may be more prone to slipping as they may be relatively weak or disabled, and hospital floors can be highly polished. Currently, many hospitals provide patients with non slip overboots to prevent slipping. However, this increases hospital costs and patients may not necessarily wear the overboots.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.